It is well known that in the field of wireless communications, that the establishment of user friendly, quick and safe communication channels between wireless communication devices is often highly desirable. For example, enabling common users of mobile phones a user friendly, safe and Ad-hoc communication and data transfer with other devices.
Today, most end users do not establish Wi-Fi, Bluetooth and other types of wireless connections with other devices because the required procedure for doing so is too complicated. Hence, these end users do not explore the benefit of transferring/sharing data with other devices.
The use of Wi-Fi is highly advantageous to the use of Bluetooth because it enables significantly higher data transfer rates, which makes the Wi-Fi wireless connection into a viable and leading alternative amongst the other methods of wireless data transfer, especially between small and mobile personal wireless devices. Whereas, the Bluetooth protocol is not adapted to support the transfer of large data files (i.e. high-resolution pictures, videos, large applications, music and the like) with reasonable for the end users.
In common mobile phone devices, establishing the wireless network connection such as Bluetooth requires at least 5-6 steps to be taken by the user. In many cases, the procedure fails and the user has to repeat all steps. Moreover, correct configuration for Wi-Fi is very difficult and requires additional skills that normal phone users typically do not have (such as setting IP configurations protocol and service discovery).
Nokia currently uses common “shaking” to establish a Bluetooth connection between wireless devices. However, it does not support WiFi protocol.
Patent application No. KR 2008-0022327 to LG and patent applications No. KR2004-0093726 and US2006/0135064 to Samsung, relate to the option of acquiring the connectivity properties through the reading of a printed barcode, using a camera module. However, these applications are directed to connect a mobile phone to other devices that do not necessarily have screens (like a wireless printer or an earpiece).
“Secure Device Pairing based on a Visual Channel” to Saxena et al, (Proceedings of the 2006 IEEE Symposium on Security and Privacy) describes an authentication method which is based on a two dimensional barcode and camera, basically done for security purposes. However, it is limited to Bluetooth channels do not support WiFi. However, the size of code that could be visually transferred was limited due to resolution problems and therefore, only a part of the data regarding various communication channels has been transferred.
U.S. Patent Application No. 20090158039 describes an authentication method using human bit string (e.g. audible beeps and blinking).
“Device pairing using “human-comparable” synchronized audible and/or visual patterns” and U.S. Patent Application No. 29031258A1 describe gesture activated close proximity activity.
Amongst the drawbacks of these prior art solutions, is that they are not intuitive, and require the user to understand the procedure. Also, the solutions mentioned in KR 2008-0022327 and KR2004-0093726 do not suggest generating an image (i.e., a marker), on-line, in the devices. They do not suggest dynamic codes that might change from operation to operation. They further do not suggest Wi-Fi channels, but are limited to Bluetooth.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for the establishment of communication channels between wireless communication devices, and which overcome the problems associated with the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to enable a system and method for the establishment of communication channels between wireless communication devices, in a user friendly, quick and safe manner.
It is another object of the present invention to enable a system and method for the establishment of communication channels between wireless communication devices, wherein the connection may be easily and automatically disconnected after the communication ceases.
It is still another object of the present invention to enable a system and method for the establishment of communication channels between wireless communication devices, wherein the connection may be impersonal, without disclosing personal and contact details of the user and his wireless communication device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to enable a system and method for the establishment of communication channels between wireless communication devices, wherein the communication channels may be adapted for high rate and efficient data transfer.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.